Lucifer's Daughter
by LokiTheCheshireCat
Summary: After Sebastian's Uprising, things had gone back to normal for the Lightwoods & Fairchilds. They got married and had kids. But an old enemy has risen. A son of Lucifer has survived. When Shadowhunters start going missing everyone is on high alert. In the midst of all this, an orphan arrives at the New York Institute and changes the course of events. OC/OC, Malec, Clace, Sizzy etc.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO FF! It's been almost a year (?) since I was last on. Sorry for not really updating other stories because I've been busy with quite a few projects like my new book :D so without further ado, my new fanfic which is an OC/OC story. There's also Malec, Clace, Sizzy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 1

When the war had been fought and Clary had come back from the demon realm with her friends and family, most of the things had returned to normal. She and Jace subsequently got married about four years down the road, Alec and Magnus had wed two years earlier after patching things up and Izzy and Simon were the last.

A good few years had passed since then. Years filled with demon hunting and adventures. But soon the adventures occurred less. And less.

Why?

Well, for one, Clary and Jace had two children, Ruby, who had her mother's hair and her father's snarky mouth, and Jonathan, who had his father's eyes and his mothers artistic talents.

Alec and Magnus had two kids themselves. Surrogates. Toni had Alec's black hair and a mix of his parents' eyes, blue with slit pupils. His sister Cassandra had long black curls and amber eyes with normal irises. Both had chosen to bear runes and become Shadowhunters _and _had warlock abilities.

Izzy and Simon had twins, Felix and Derek. Both dark haired like their mother and dark eyed like their father.

Six parents (sometimes five) and six children around the institute. The Lightwood parents rarely visited and Alec was put in charge.

Jocelyn and Luke had 'retired' and visited occasionally to see their grandchildren.

So where does our story begin?

Let's say around seventeen years after the Sebastian's Uprising.

There was more talk amongst Downworlders of a growing power that had set it's sights on demolishing all Shadowhunters once and for all. A son of Lucifer, that's what they'd said.

Shadowhunters had mysteriously been disappearing from the face of the world. Vanishing as if they'd never been. Precautions had been taken up. More reinforcements to the various institutes. More training to prepare the young.

An unforeseen enemy had risen.

Like I mentioned, Shadowhunters had been disappearing, presumably dead.

One of the Shadowhunters in the Singapore Institute, a rather small group that worked closely with warlocks in the Malay Archipelago, by the name of Seraphina Wolfshadow had lost her parents to this force. They'd gone missing for weeks without a trace and were subsequently presumed dead. Soon after the Clave had issued a letter to Seraphina to move to the New York Institute for the time being lest she be targeted next. It was far enough and she would be safe.

She did as she was told, the cloud of grief hanging briefly over her.

This is where our tale starts.

...

Rain. Of course it had to rain. Seraphina stared out the cab window gloomily. Since arriving in New York via Portal, it hasn't stopped. The cold made her sniff. All she wanted was to curl up in her room with a mug of tea and some music on. Sadly, that could no longer happen. She was thousands of miles away from home in this strange foreign land, the city that doesn't sleep.

The cab driver pulled to a stop beside what appeared to mundanes as an abandoned building. He looked at Seraphina strangely. "Sure this is where you want to get off?" The cabbie asked. Seraphina ignored him, paid the fare, pulled the hood of her leather jacket up and grabbed her luggage before scrambling inside the gates of the Institute, invisible to the mundane eye. She hurried to the foot of the steps and risked looking up at the formidable cathedral-like building. A drop of rain splashed onto her nose and she ducked inside. She rapped her finger on the door and waited.

Click.

Whir.

Click.

Whir.

The mechanism worked away and the doors swung open. Seraphina padded inside and soon after, the doors closed shut, locking up tightly behind her. A man stood near her, ruffled black hair and cerulean blue eyes. "You must be Alexander Lightwood, head of the Institute?" Seraphina asked. "That's me. Please, call me Alec. Seraphina I take it?" Alec greeted her warmly. She nodded and pulled off her hood.

"Father, who's that?" came the voice. Seraphina looked to the left where a young girl, around her age, strolled down. Hair as dark as ebony and eyes of golden jewels.

"Our new arrival. Come Cassandra, meet Seraphina Wolfshadow of the Singapore Institute." Alec introduced them. "I take it there are few of you there?" Cassandra started off, shaking Seraphina's hand firmly. She nodded. Cassandra nodded back.

"Call me Cass." She smiled. Suddenly the elevator dinged.

"Ow! Stop it NATHAN! Or by the Angel I will not hesitate to punch your pretty face!" Came the feminine voice as five teenagers tumbled out of the elevator.

"Quit it you guys. We have a guest." Alec chided disapprovingly, giving a pointed glare to the blond who looked down at his feet.

"Everyone, this is Seraphina Wolfshadow from the Singapore Institute. I trust that you will treat her like family." Alec stated calmly and looked at Seraphina with a smile. "Hi. You can call me Sera." She greeted, jerking her head slightly. The blond grinned. "Jonathan Herondale. This red-headed ferret is my sister Ruby." He grinned cheekily, ruffling the red-head's hair, earning a frown. Ruby proceeded to give Seraphina a wave. "I'm Felix, this is Derek." The two dark haired twins greeted her. One with glasses. The other without. The one without had a menacing scowl etched onto his face.

"The last one's Toni, my brother." Cass said, pointing to the guy with the black quiff and strange blue cat eyes. "Is he...?" Sera trailed off. "We have two fathers. One's a warlock, Magnus Bane, the other's Alec." She explained and Sera nodded in understanding.

"Now, since we've all been introduced, let's get some dinner shall we? Toni, do you mind helping Seraphina with her bags?" Alec instructed, clasping his hands together. Toni nodded and looked over at Sera. He took her in. Dark skin like his father, long wavy brown-black hair and grey eyes.

"Toni." He held out his hand. She took it. "Sera." A mutual greeting.

He picked up one of her bags and started off toward the elevator. "So, what's your weapon?" He asked. His sister was more of the charmer than he was. "What an odd first question but alright... Double tipped sword. Darts." Sera replied with a shrug. "Nice, you should spar with Jonathan sometime, always cocky with his broadsword." Toni chuckled.

Seraphina smiled softly. They reached her room. The walls were painted a dark red and the furniture was mostly mahogany with some touches of glass. "This is nice." Sera commented. Toni grinned slightly.

"Well then, would you like to head down for dinner first or unpack?" Toni asked, setting down her luggage. She thought for a moment before gesturing to the door. "Food, please. I haven't eaten since this morning." Sera grinned shyly. "Right this way." Toni grinned and guided Sera towards the dining hall.

Everyone was already there. Including Church. Brother Zachariah had returned him shortly after kidnapping him.

There was a good ten people seated at the table and Toni sat down beside a man with a similar complexion to Sera. She sat down beside him.

"So this is the transfer?" A lady with ink-coloured hair and blue eyes asked Alec. Sera presumed they were siblings. "Yes. Seraphina, this is my sister Isabelle, mother of the Felix and Derek." Alec explained.

He introduced Sera to the twins' father Simon, who'd once been a vampire who could walk in daylight; Ruby and Jonathan's parents, Clary and Jace and his husband Magnus, the warlock.

They were all very welcoming. Dinner had been a simple meal of pasta and some garlic bread. Dessert, well, the adults rarely had dessert nowadays.

"So, what's your special talent?" Jace asked. Sera looked at him, head tilted in puzzlement. "You know, like how I'm snarky and charming, Clary can make drawings come to life, Alec is the blunt one, Magnus is the sparkly magical one, Izzy's the fierce on and Simon's the one who used to be a vampire." He explained. "Yeah right dad. I'm way more fierce than you are." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ruby's the sarcastic one, Jonathan's the cocky one, Derek's the quiet one, Felix's the smart one, Cass' like Magnus and I'm the magical one. Which one are you?" Toni asked. Sera thought for a moment. "The musical one." She replied.

Jace looked interested and hummed in approval. "What instrument?" He asked curiously. "Violin." Sera replied. Isabelle smiled slightly. "Like Brother Zacariah. You've got Carstairs blood girl." She clucked, waving her work around. Sera looked at her questioningly but decided not to ask any more questions and eat something.

Diner passed rather well although Derek seemed to dislike Seraphina's presence.

"It's getting late, what do you say to some late night sparring cousins?" Jonathan asked cheerily. Ten past eight and that boy still had the energy of a newborn fledgling. Toni shrugged as did Felix but Cass smirked. "Why not?" She smiled, evilly might one add.

"You coming?" Toni asked Seraphina, taking to the girl immediately. She looked towards the direction of her room before thinking the opposite. "Sure." She replied.

The training room was wide and had recently been enlarged with wooden floor, targets, practice dummies that spewed fake blood and weights in one corner. There was a well stocked weapons room right beside it. Jonathan proceeded to fetch a broadsword that had a blueish gleam to it from the room. Felix sat to one side, somehow having produced a book from somewhere to indulge in. Ruby had propped up against the huge window and Derek and Toni stood off to the side. "Hey, Sera. How about a round or two?" Jonathan asked cheekily. Sera looked over at Toni, he shrugged with a small smile. She then grabbed a double-bladed sword from the weapons room after some searching, studying the blade.

It had a strong wooden handle that was polished to a shine and the swords were long and sharp. Perfect for sparring. Jonathan took up an attacking stance across the room as Sera held up the staff with both hands spread apart, prepared to strike. Jonathan let out a yell of attack and lunged towards her, swinging his broadsword down to strike Sera as she nimbly dodged and rolled over before spinning her staff nimbly between the fingers of her right hand and deflecting Jonathan's further attacks. He tried in vain to land a blow and all but failed to break through the new arrival's defence. Suddenly, he swiped his blade from side to side and barely missed hitting Sera by a hairs-width. He started picking up the pace, advancing forward slowly, the clanging of metal against metal could be heard over the din of their heavy breathing. Realising that her long staff was slowing her down, Sera did the least expected thing. Rolling to the side, she bought herself some time, allowing her to kneel on one leg and break the handle of the staff, splitting the wood in two causing splinters to fly everywhere. She got to her feet and using her newly formed swords, swiped out with accuracy, precision and speed, hitting Jonathan in the gut with the hilt of the sword, striking out his broadsword with her own before wrestling him to the floor, holding the tip of her sword to his throat, breathing heavily.

Silence was all that occupied the room for a while before a single clap was heard. Cass had started clapping and Toni, Felix and Ruby flowed soon after, only Derek remained emotionless. "That was well fought." Felix commented as Sera helped Jonathan to his feet. "Wasn't expecting that last trick, nice one." Jonathan huffed. "Next time, don't break the equipment." Came the low growl. Everyone turned their heads to look at Derek who had a stern expression on his face before he walked out of the room briskly. How he was related to Felix was truly a miracle.

"Don't mind him, he's just so picky." Cass told Sera whose gaze still lingered on the doorway, wondering why the Shadowhunter disliked her so much.

...

How was that? :D! Hope it was suitable? REVIEW PLEASE ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy people! So I'm back! Hallelujah! AWESOME OR WHAT? Hahaha, well without further ado, the next chapter, hope it's up to standard :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments haha

Chapter 2

The next morning, it was still raining. How wonderful, Seraphina thought as she awoke to the sound of the rain pattering against the bay window in her room, casting shadows lazily across the burgundy room.

She curled her knees up to her chest under the blankets and watched the rather depressing rain for a bit. After a bit of wallowing in her little sorrow, she got out of bed and got changed into a comfortable grey sweater and black jeans and boots. Being a seventeen year old Shadowhunter meant a variety of dark and gloomy clothes. Greys, blacks, dark blues and what not. But she did have a few pieces that she rarely wore, her neon shirts and shorts. For when she went to rave and electronic dance music festivals. At least when she used to go for them. Rarely nowadays. Since becoming a Shadowhunter and losing her parents,

It had been a fun life until then really.

Seraphina slipped a small blade into each of her boots and grabbed her cell phone and earbuds before pacing quickly out of the room down to the kitchen which she found empty except for Ruby and Felix.

"The others?" She asked out of curiosity as she sat down across from Felix at the breakfast bar. Who knew Institutes had little breakfast bars?

"Derek's out with Simon and Dad on a patrol. Mum and Izzy and Cass had to leave for Idris. Some important mission of sorts. Toni's jus not up yet, he tends to sleep in because he stays up late drawing." Ruby said, not looking up from her cereal. Who knew sixteen-year-olds could be so engrossed by cereal.

Felix had an apple in one hand and a book in the other. Bookworm. Sera nodded and walked to the fridge and pulled out a banana and some peanut butter.

Who kept peanut butter in the fridge?!

She sat down peeled the banana, broke it apart and dipped it into the not so soft peanut butter.

Felix momentarily looked up from his book with a dark arched eyebrow.

"What?" Sera asked him. "Nothing, just that, the only other person who actually eats like that is-"

"Me." A voice interrupted. All three Shadowhunters looked up and found that Toni had finally arrived. His black hair was a mess, his eyes half lidded and his clothes put together messily. A rumpled black long-sleeved shirt and dark purple chinos. He was also barefooted. "What took you so long?" Ruby asked. Toni rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned, reminding Seraphina faintly of a cat.

"Was up last night sketching. Charcoal on canvas can be tiring." Toni breathed tiredly, snatching a piece of banana before sticking it in the peanut butter an eating it. "Where's my dad?" Toni asked through a mouthful of food. "Probably with your father at his place?" Felix suggested, dark eyes returning to his book, biting his apple absentmindedly. Toni nodded.

"So, as our newest member, would you care to explore the streets of Manhattan with me?" Toni asked. Sera stared at him strangely. "I thought we weren't supposed to leave?" She asked, puzzled. "That's at night. We can go out but we have to be back by seven at night or else we'll have to have one of our parents or family with us." Ruby answered. Sera nodded. She'd originally intended to hide in the greenhouse, she'd been told there was one, and read for the rest of the day, undisturbed.

But hey, when a cute guy asks you out why turn down the offer you know?

"Sure I guess, just let me grab my stele and we'll be good." Sera finally decided and got to her feet, tossing the banana peel into the trash can. "No need, I've got mine. And don't forget, I've got magic." Toni smiled, raising one of his hands, silver sparks flying around. Sera smiled softly and nodded as they headed out.

Toni was still in his awful clothing, although he put on some decent black wingtips before leaving. Did Magnus not pass on his fashion sense to his son?

"What no weapons?" Sera teased lightly once they set foot outside the Institute. It was still raining lightly and the sky was overcast, blocking out at the sun. "I've got my magic and I rely more on that then any weapon." Toni replied coolly, hands tucked inside his pockets. Sera nodded subtly, staring ahead. "So where to?" She asked. "I'm gonna take you to Taki's. It's awesome. All our parents went there when they were younger. The food's not bad and you can be yourself mostly because sometimes you meet some Downworlders." He replied, leading Seraphina to the subway as they made their way to the diner.

They walked in and instantly saw some people. Lily, the vampire clan's leader was with Elliot in her booth and she raised her glass of what appeared to be a Bloody Mary, with literal blood, in greeting to Toni. He nodded in response.

Further along sat a werewolf with a light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was devouring a hamburger and his companion, who appeared to be a mundane, simply stared at him in disgust.

Toni slipped into a corner booth and Sera slipped in across from here. "I'm guessing you're a regular here." Sera said matter-of-factly. Toni nodded as a waitress, a faerie, approached them with menus. Toni spoke quickly to the waitress, declining the menu and Sera simply stared at it.

Chocolate covered ants?  
>Raw mutton?<p>

Blood sausages?

She shuddered and ordered a black coffee. Toni arched a delicate eyebrow and chuckled.

"First timer's always get a shock." He grinned. A dazzling grin that was sure to win any girl's heart. Not to mention the icy eyes and the dark hair. He reminded Sera of Jace in a way. Same charm and nice looks. He was like Alec in the way that he preferred functional clothes to clothes that looked good. He resembled Clary in the way they both loved to draw. He was like Magnus because of smile and his cat-like-ness.

Was that even a word?

Their order's came and they talked.

They talked about their likes.

Their dislikes.

Their lives.

Their hobbies.

Their dreams.

Etcetera.

Toni was careful to avoid the topic of family and Sera could sense it so she finally blurted it out. "You know, you don't have to hide your curiosity about my family." Toni paused in the middle of eating his devilish chocolate cake.

"You don't have to share anything if you don't want to." He said softly, looking at her through half lidded eyes. She stared down at her coffee.

"My parents were the kind that were strict and kind at the same time. They had their rules but they knew when to let me break them. I studied hard in my time at Idris before properly joining the Institute back home. Attacks were so rare then. I used to be free to go and hang with friends of mine who were warlocks and faeries and vampires and werewolves. They were all there. We would hang out and go to Zoukout every year. An annual rave festival. I still remember watching Nicky Romero mixing his tracks and Skrillex crowd surfing. It had been a great experience.

"My werewolf friend Robin loved to DJ too. She'd mix up tracks and we have our own little parties. I missed that a lot when the Uprising came and we'd had to go Idris. After that things weren't the same. Tensions were high. Robin's pack never let her near Shadowhunters. My vampire friend Darren never met us again and even the warlocks came around for business only. Nothing was friendly ever again. And then the demon attacks happened..." Seraphina trailed off. Her hand wrapped around her mug as she stared out into the raining New York streets. She felt something tug at her hand and she looked down to see that Toni had taken her hand in his.

He was smiling grimly at her and he squeezed her hand gently.

"We are dust and shadows." Was all he whispered and on that day as two seemingly normal teenagers held that moment in a simple diner, darkness watched from below. A son of Lucifer had risen and he was about to strike. And yet, in the midst of tragedy and loss, two people find the time to simply take in the little things in life.

Two people start to fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! How's the story so far? Strange? Nice? Love to hear your thoughts! Really intending for this story to go far because sometimes I lose inspiration and that sucks because I can't finish a certain story right and I leave you guys disappointed. My other story, When Brown Meet's Blue was my biggest hit and I'm proud of it. Sadly the sequel's on Hiatus because my brain can't seem to function enough and process the events of City of Glass to finish it. Since it's a Alec/OC story, it makes things harder because MAGNUS. MY BABY. IS NOT WITH ALEC. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. But i'm glad for the positive feedback for the story so I will try and continue it! And now, let's start shall we...

Disclaimer: No I don't own The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 3

The day out with Toni had been fun. He'd taken Seraphina to the park and explained the Herondale's fear of ducks. Carnivorous little cannibals. Seraphina had laughed when Toni cast a suspicious glance at the ducks swimming around.

They had returned just as the sun was setting and had met no one interesting. They entered the Institute laughing about the time Jonathan had gotten stuck in a window while trying to slip out in the night, rebellious teenager that he was.

"Where have you been?" came the question. Toni looked up to see his cousin, Derek, standing with his arms crossed and his face stern. "Out, showing Sera the sights and sounds." He'd replied. "You were supposed to be here. Not gallivanting around with this twit." He spat the last word, glaring at Seraphina accusingly. She looked taken aback. "What is your problem!? She just got here and you're already being an asshole!" Toni growled, cat eyes glowing furiously. "It's not my fault she's suspicious! Look at her, she doesn't even seem upset 'bout her parent's disappearing!" Derek howled. Seraphina bit her lip and held back the flood of emotions. Anger, despair, sadness, grief, regret...

"How would you know? It's not you make the effort to get to know her!" Toni shouted back. "Why do you hate her so much?"

More voices started to intervene. Seraphina could barely hear them.

"Just' trying to save your sorry ass you idiot!" Derek hissed. Toni's pupils became so thin, they resembled lines. He lifted his hand and silver webs of sparks crisscrossed between his fingers as he formed a fist and punch Derek in the jaw, throwing him off guard.

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Ruby had appeared and were restraining both boys.

"What has gotten into you two! Fighting in a time like this!" Jace scolded, wrangling Derek. Ruby dug the heels of her combat boots flat against the marble floor in a vain attempt the hold back her cousin.

Amidst all this, no one seemed to have noticed Seraphina's disappearance.

She ran upstairs to her room and packed her bags. She shoved her clothes into her backpack and threw her earphones into the pocket of her hoodie before slipping it on and dragging on the hood. She slipped her blades into her boots, slid the detachable double bladed swords into her hoodie and added a few more knives here and there before slinging her duffel bag on her shoulder. She opened the window and let the cool night breeze hit her in the face. It tugged at her hair and she scanned the ground below. It wasn't too far a drop and there were some vines on the side of the Institute. She exhaled and stepped out.

Just as she jumped, Toni skidded to a halt at her door and shouted her name. She ignored him and landed somewhat smoothly, grasping at the vines as she plummeted. Landing in a crouch, she stood up straight and hurried to the gate of the Institute, tears started to streak her cheeks as she ventured out into the night. She ran and ran and ran.

She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to get away from it all.

Get away from the hatred.

From the pain.

...

Magnus was busy that night. He was placing a memory spell on a client who wished to forget the events that he'd gone through the night before with a certain faerie. It had not been pleasant but Magnus had done a good job.

He collected his fee and his client had left.

He was alone unless you count the Chairman, who was currently succumbing to age and was becoming more lazy. Magnus sat down on his golden velvet sofa in his black silk pajamas with pictures of bees buzzing around.

His Alexander wouldn't be with him that night since they alternated sleeping nights.

He was about to settle in for an evening of television and Chinese when her cellphone rang.

He smiled when he saw the contact.

"Hello Alexa-"

"Seraphina's missing."

"Excuse me?"

"Seraphina. She ran out of the Institute after Derek called her suspicious and started an argument with Toni resulting in them fighting."

"Oh my."

"We have to find her, it's not safe outside in the night. Will you-"

"Of course I will. I'm already dressed."

And Magnus wasn't lying, he'd snapped his fingers in the middle of the call and had gotten dressed.

Desperate times called for desperate fashion measures. Even if he was out looking for a runaway Shadowhunter, he still had to look his best. He'd chosen a pair of black jeggings with rhinestone studded pockets, a white shirt that said 'Don't shine, SPARKLE' in gold on it, leopard print shoes and a deep red coat.

"Thanks Magnus." Alec panted gratefully from the other end.

"Stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too."

Click.

Magnus was out of his door in a second.

...

Seraphina had run far from the Institute. She'd taken multiple subways and reached a random neighbourhood and was trekking sourly through the busy streets of the bright city.

She didn't get why Derek hated her.

Everywhere she went there was at least one person who'd hated her.

Her cousin back home despised her for some unknown reason and her distant aunt thought she was queer.

She'd always known she was strange but there was really no need to emphasise it and make it seem like a sin.

She'd plugged in her earphones and had Dannic on full volume. She couldn't care less if she burst her eardrums.

It would be great to have her ears bleed out. Then she wouldn't have to hear all the insults and comments.

She didn't understand how Derek could say she didn't feel anything bout her parent's deaths. She was devastated and she kept to herself to keep from unloading her crap on others.

Was that a crime?

She huffed as she walked along and bumped headfirst into a wall of flesh. "Watch where you're going prat." Came the hiss. She could barely here it as she looked up at the guy. He looked vaguely familiar. "Hey, aren't you Toni's friend?" He asked, an eyebrow arched. He looked rather pale. Sera nodded slightly and removed her earphones. "Oh I'm Elliot, second in command of the Manhatten clan." He raised a hand for her to shake and she was quite amazed. This vampire had willingly introduced himself to her. "Seraphina." She replied, taking his cold hand.

"What are you doing out here alone? Don't you know about the disappearances? Isn't it unsafe for your kind to head out?" Elliot asked curiously. "None of your business." Sera huffed. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay then. Hey if you're not going anywhere, wanna come down to this club downtown? There's this new DJ who's mixing up some sweet tunes." He suggested. Seraphina arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know I like rave music?"

"You're music's on full volume."

"Oh."

"So, care to join me?"

"...why not."

...

Toni was put together with his sister and his uncle Jace as they went out looking for Seraphina. Stupid Derek. He never knew when to shut it. And now they'd let the girl they were supposed to be looking after runaway. What would the Clave think? That was only part of what he was thinking.

He was worried about Seraphina. He'd felt a connection when she'd arrived and he didn't want her to go missing or worse get killed.

Derek had been dragged off by his father and Ruby. Isabelle had gone with Clary and Jonathan.

Magnus was on his own.

They taken up different parts of the city to look for Sera.

She could be anywhere.

Toni tried to reach for her mind but lost the connection in a blur of neon lights and loud music.

"She's in someplace with music." He said to Jace who nodded and informed the rest before setting out to scour all the clubs.

...

Magnus was pacing through the streets of New York when he passed a club that said it was likely to hold fellow people of the Shadow World. He decided what harm was there to check and entered.

The neon lights blinked and shone everywhere. People were jumping in tune to some trance music and quite a few of them were drunk. Magnus noticed a few of the Fey and one or two werewolves. As he scanned the crowd, his eyes came to rest on a familiar face.

Elliot.

How was that? :) do review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! It's been a while but here's the next chapter! Also, sorry for all the spelling errors in the last three chapters and i apologise in advance for any errors in this one!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 4

Magnus made his way through the packed club towards the vampire and noticed someone with him.

Seraphina.

He picked up his pace and finally squeezed between a couple of people. "Finally, I thought I'd never find you." Magnus huffed as he came to stand beside Elliot and Seraphina. She noticed him and cursed under her breath. "Alec sent you. You can tell him I'm not going back." She hissed, her eyes angry and her words sharp. The neon blue paint on her face stood out strongly against her tan skin. "Everyone's out looking for you. You may as well come back." Magnus replied. Elliot glanced at the warlock and the Shadowhunter. "Well then since you two seem to be busy, I'll go to the bar. I find myself in need of a margarita. It was fun raving with you Sera. See you around." He bid them farewell and went off in search of a drink amidst the loud music.

"C'mon." Magnus said and led Seraphina to a booth. "What do you want? You take me back? Because I'm not going." She made her point clear. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm not going to make you do anything either. All I want to do is talk." Magnus replied coolly, magicking a tequila into his hand. "Why?"

Such a simple question of a single word and that stumped Magnus. How should he reply?

"Why run off? Because you think they'd be better off without you? Because you don't want them to fight over you? Or have you been running all your life?" Magnus asked, sipping his drink. Seraphina remained silent for a bit and that gave Magnus some time to actually observe. Long hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail, coppery skin had been streaked with neon paint and she was in a black hoodie. Her eyes seemed to be reflective matt black discs in the light of the club. He could understand why his son was so enthralled by her. She was quite the pretty picture.

"I've always had the issue of being disliked. There's always been that one person who hates me wherever I go. It's been a regular thing but I hoped it would stop by now. It hasn't as you can tell and frankly I'm sick of it. Sick of the hate. Sick of the pain. Sick of losing everyone I love. You have no clue how many times I've tried to end it. I've been stopped countless times. Sometimes by people I know, other times by a force. I used to think it was a guardian angel. Now I'm not so sure." She said, keeping her gaze levelled. Now that Magnus looked at her, he realised that there was something about her that seemed a little off. He felt a strange tugging sensation like he was connected to her and yet that could not be possible. She was of angelic blood and he was of demonic blood. It _was_ queer.

"I'm not going to convince you to stay. Neither am I going to convince you to go. I'm only going to say this, you're special. I feel that something about you is different. Derek probably can sense it too but he dislike's it. Toni can sense it too, and he's taking a different approach to it. All I'm saying is that different perspectives affect people's decisions. They don't hate you Seraphina. Maybe Derek does, but really who does Derek like anyway?" Magnus reasoned. He saw her contemplating he words.

She looked doubtful.

"If you choose to stay, I promise to be here if you need me. A father figure if you will. But if you choose to go, I'd suggest going to the London Institute. They'd be happy to have you there. A friend of mine frequents that place and she'll be charmed to meet you. It's your choice." Magnus pressed slightly, taking another sip of his drink.

Sera looked down at her hands for a bit.

Magnus really wanted to get out of the place. The trance music was really starting to give him a headache. He didn't get how Seraphina liked it.

She looked up at last.

...

They'd searched till midnight and still no sign of her. Toni was beginning to give up completely when they'd returned to the Institute. He'd gone straight to his room to get showered and changed and Alec dismissed everyone else to their rooms. He'd stay up waiting for word from Magnus. Toni ended up staying up with him. He couldn't sleep, wouldn't be able to sleep knowing Seraphina was out there when times were dangerous.

He was sitting in the library with Alec, sketching lazily on his sketchpad, a mug of black coffee that Alec topped up occasionally at his side. Alec himself was seated on am armchair, reading, his cellphone sitting beside him.

Around two that morning, Alec's phone rang and he picked it up in a hurry. Toni watched him take the call and soon he was following his father sprinting out of the library to the main entrance. Magnus was standing there with a sleepy looking Seraphina at his side, face and arms streaked with neon blue and yellow paint. "Thank the Angel you two are safe." Alec sighed in relief. Toni looked at Seraphina and she glanced at him before looking down at her shoes. "C'mon, let's get you some rest." He smiled softly and helped Seraphina upstairs. He cast a backward glance at his parents to catch them exchange a chaste kiss.

...

"Sorry about all the trouble." Sera apologised softly as they headed to her room. "No need to apologise." Toni was careful not to add _I would have done it all again in a heartbeat if only to see you safe._ "It's not your fault anyway."

She tsked under her breath. "How'd you get covered in paint anyway?" Toni asked curiously. "Rave. I bumped into Elliot who took me to a club where some new DJ was playing." She yawned as they arrived at her room. "Heh." Toni replied. "Alright then, you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled weakly at him as she opened the door. "And don't go running off on me again." He chuckled. Seraphina looked back him and rolled her eyes, wishing him a goodnight.

She'd be too tired to run away even if she'd tried.

...

The morning Seraphina awoke with a headache. She groaned and went to the bathroom to wash up. She hadn't bothered washing off the paint the previous night, tired enough as it was from the walking that she knocked out the moment she'd hit the bed. She splashed her face with cold water and looked at herself in the mirror and for a moment she thought she saw her eyes go all black and a pair of wings appear behind her. She shook her head to clear it of the illusion and stared at her reflection.

What the heck? She thought. She washed her face again and got dressed. No way in Hell was she going out today. She pulled on a pair of high-waisted shorts and a black tank. She threw on her dark green and blue plaid over it and left it unbuttoned before heading down to the kitchen, her dark green Chuck Taylor's squeaking occasionally on the marble floor.

How's that? A little short I'm afraid but the next chapter will hopefully be longer if I'm not too busy! Reviews = Love :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Insruments

Chapter 5

"I said catch it dumbass not push it away!"

Who in the right mind would be shouting first thing in the morning?

"I didn't push it numbskull! I caught it!"

Seraphina walked into the sitting room on the way to the kitchen and spotted Jonathan and Cass tossing an apple between them. Or rather a few apples. Jonathan was catching and Cass was throwing. Sera couldn't help but chuckle, causing the pair of cousins to look up at her.

Cass' gold eyes widened and she squealed, something rather unlike. "SERA! YOU'RE BACK! By the Angel, you're safe!" She came running over and enveloped Seraphina in a hug to tight, it almost squeezed all the air out of her. "Good to have you back. Things were starting to get boring again." Jonathan smiled and tossed her an apple which she caught.

"See, that's called catching Nathan. Not that flailing arm thing you do." Cass said, giving Jonathan a pointed look. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, breakfast is-" a voice stopped off abruptly and all three teens turned to see Derek standing at the doorway. He obviously noticed Sera's returned for he scowled and left the room immediately. "Don't mind him, the dumbass is always like this. It took him a year to warm up to me and even longer to warm up to Toni." Jonathan said comfortingly. Sera simply said nothing and stared out the door. Who knew how long it would take Derek to warm up to her?

...

Magnus had returned back his loft with Alec, who'd insisted on going back with Magnus to protect him despite the fact that he was a centuries old warlock who knew more magic spells than a Shaodwhunter did fighting moves. As a result, Magnus had made Alec stay for his own safety.

Magnus had woken up the following morning before Alec and he took that time to simply stare at his husband. How long did he have to spend with his precious Alec? Laughter lines were starting to crinkle slightly by his eyes and that made Magnus feel the slightest bit upset. He reached up his hand to stroke Alec's cheek gently and run his fingers through his hair.

Alexander Lightwood.

His Alexander.

All blue eyes and black hair and blunt words.

Alec had begun to stir and he opened his eyes to find Magnus awake and staring at him with those gold-green cat eyes he loved so much. "Morning." He managed. "Good morning." Magnus replied and he leaned in to press a small kiss to Alec's lips.

Who knew how many more times he'd get those soft lips?

Who knew how many more times he'd get to see Alec's cerulean eyes flare up with desire, love and trust?

Who knew?

...

Simon was up making pancakes that morning, ever the family cook so to speak. Isabelle was seated at the breakfast table, watching him. "Do you think something's up with Derek?" She finally asked the question that had been bothering her. "Hmm? Oh Derek?" Simon asked, half paying attention since he was trying not to burn the pancakes.

"Yes Derek." Izzy replied, sounding the slightest bit annoyed. Simon flipped pancake off the pan and onto the pate before pausing. "Well, he's always been the least sociable out of all of them. Even Felix gets out more than he does." Simon replied. "Yes we all know that Simon. But do you think he seemed a little harsh judging Seraphina so quickly? I think something's bugging him." Isabelle said concerned.

"Who knows?" Simon shrugged.

At that moment Sera, Jonathan and Cass came in and ended all discussion.

...

Toni woke up to the sound of his phone blaring the tune of Macklemore's 'Ceiling Can't Hold Us' from years ago. He'd reached out sleepily and swiped his phone. "WHO THE HECK IS THIS?" he groaned loudly upon picking up the call. "What's gotten you in a rut?" Came the feminine voice from the other end. "Hello Lily, might I ask why are you calling?" Toni asked, using his free hand to rub his face groggily. "I heard one of your kind went gallivanting around last night and Elliot found her. Take note that we aren't responsible for your kind Toni." She chided lightly. "Yes I know. Is that all?" He yawned. "That's only half of what I called for. I'm assuming you heard the rumours of the rising of one of Lucifer's sons?" Lily asked. "Mmhmm." By the Angel, he woke up for gossip!?

"Well they're true."

"Wait what?"

"They. Are. True. One of the warlocks, your father's friend, Catarina was it?- met him. He used her as a messenger. He's looking for his Daughter." Lily replied. "What daughter? Does he mean one of Hell's children?" Toni asked, curious now and on high alert. "I'm not sure. Could be but he said that she had Angel blood. Which makes no sense." Lily said, sounding puzzled herself. "Alright then, thanks for the news, I'll inform my father." Toni ended off and hung up.

A child of Hell with Angelic blood?

Toni found that suspicious.

It was time to get in contact with Tessa Gray.

...

Meanwhile on a crowded street in New York, a man in a black button up shirt and a brown leather jacket had been possessed. His green eyes behind his black glasses had a sudden odd grey sheen to them and an eerie smile lit his face.

Sure feels good to have a solid form, the demon thought.

Being a fallen angels sure had its pros.

Now to get down to business.

...

As the son of Lucifer searched for his daughter, the one he needed for a rather intricate ritual, Seraphina was quietly enjoying pancakes in the Institue, oblivious to the dangers and threats posed to her outside the safe haven that was those holy grounds. Felix had just tried to flip a pancake on his fork. It's ended up on his face and Jonathan, the prankster, had poured maple syrup on him, earning a clonk on his head from his father.

...

Tessa had been in Peru when the news had reached her. Magnus' son had called her and told her and she'd made the quickest possible Portal to the City of Bones. She'd to look for Jem. "Brother Zacariah?" She called tentatively.

_I am here, Tessa._

He appeared before her, his hood down. He looked health despite the runes on his cheeks. He eyes were still silvery but his hair had regained most of its colour.

_I'm presuming you've heard?_

"Yes, I have. Is she... Is she like me?" Tessa asked anxiously.

_I am unsure. _

...

DONE! REVIEWS THANKS! :D


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO! I am back! Hahaha... I've been pretty busy so keeping up with updating this story has been a little tough but y'all are probably gonna ditch this part and go straight into the story so off you go then! Hope you like this chapter! Any guesses on what the links are in the story? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments

Chapter 6

Simon's pancakes were the real deal. He probably had more time since returning from being a vampire. What an ordeal though, for him to long for blood one moment, to forget everything the next and to have Marks scorched onto him a last. Seraphina took a thoughtful bite of the pancake and listened to the cousins talk.

"I'm telling you, a broadsword would be too heavy!" Cass insisted.

"For you maybe. Not for a chap like myself." Jonathan grinned. Cass rolled her eyes and continued her debate while Sera drifted off. She heard footsteps not far off and she turned her head to the entrance of the kitchen.

Toni came brisk-walking in. "Catarina saw him." He burst out. Everyone eyes him in puzzlement. "The son of Lucifer. She saw him. He summoned her as a sort of messenger."

"Well what did he tell her?" Izzy asked. "He's looking for his daughter, they thought she's a warlock but he said she had angel blood too." Toni replied. "They?" Simon asked. "Lily." Toni responded and Simon nodded. "Maybe he means angel blood since some demons were fallen angels?" Cass suggested. Toni shrugged.

"Chaos is an angel that fell in love with a demon." Sera said ominously. They all looked at her. "It's a quote. For all you know it could have happened." She shrugged. Jonathan nodded subtly.

"Maybe."

...

Magnus had left the house that afternoon. Alec had received a call from their son about the 'son of Lucifer' and he'd gotten one himself from Tessa. "You go back to the Institute, I'll go to the City to speak with Tessa and Brother Zachariah." He'd told Alec. "Stay safe." He'd replied.

He was still keeping to his own flamboyant style and had picked out a black and white jacket, a pair of acid washed ankle boots, long grey jeans and a loud yellow tee that said 'MAGNIFICENT'.

Of course it did.

He'd gotten to the City of Bones in record time and had found Tessa and Brother Zachariah looking through multiple dusty book and scrolls. "Magnus! You came." Tessa exclaimed and enveloped Magnus in a hug. "Of course I did." He replied, dropping a nod in Jem's direction. He smiled back.

"Now how can I help?" He inquired as she walked over to the messy table. "We're looking for any past occurrences of an angel and a demon having a child." Jem explained. Magnus nodded subtly. "Anything so far?" He asked. Tessa shook her head. "Not yet." She said determinedly. Magnus smiled. The lass had not changed all these years.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "What is the occurrence wasn't recorded because it's been alive for a very long time and no one has noticed?" Magnus suggested. Jem cocked his head to the side.

_What are you saying?_

"What if this 'child' was a spirit that transferred itself through the ages into different bodies so as to remain unnoticed and stay alive all these years?" He thought, clasping his chin lightly with his fingers. Two-day-old stubble had begun to prickle there.

Time to shave, Magnus sidetracked.

"You might have a point there Magnus." Tessa responded, bringing him back on topic.

Jem suddenly perked up.

_Maybe..._

_..._

The Man with the Green Eyes, as we've come to know him, was hurrying now. He didn't have much time in this form and he had to hurry to his destination.

He came to a stop outside the Pandemonium club and grinned deviously. Time to take another form. He spied a guy with purple hair and contacts and decided, why not, before taking that form and entering the club.

He needed to meet someone.

Someone very special.

...

Alec had gathered everyone in the living room to discuss the issue.

"How can a girl have both Angel blood and Demon blood?" Felix asked curiously.

"She could be like Tessa." Ruby suggested.

"Or she could be some mindless beast that's been roaming around killing people under our noses." Derek drawled.

"Derek! Watch your tongue!" Izzy chided.

"If she's like Tessa, she'd be half a Shadowhunter half a Changeling of sorts." Toni said. Sera nodded, trying to process everything in her head and piece the information together.

A sudden image pierce her mind of a dark silhouette with wings. She shook her head for a bit and cleared it of the image.

Why would she be thinking of angels?

"You alright there Seraphina?" Jace asked. She nodded. "Yeah, just a little light-headed."

"Well we can't have half dumb idiots roaming around can we." Came Derek's snide remark.

"Derek Sirius Lightwood! One more word and you're grounded." Simon scolded. Derek rolled his eyes. He could still get out through his window.

Sera, kept her gaze on her sneakers.

The green seemed captivating all of a sudden.

_Don't mind him, he's being a douche._

She looked up for a moment and wondered who had said that. It seemed that no one else had heard the voice. Her eyes met that of Toni's across the room and she caught him grinning.

_Sneaky little bastard._

His grin widened. She thought of something.

"What if this Son of Lucifer's father, Lucifer, had some connection to Raziel?" Sera voiced. Clary looked at her and nodded a little.

"You might have something there." She said approvingly.

...

Magnus stayed at the City of Bones for the next seven hours, only wasting a few minutes here and there to magic them some food and water, much to Tessa's disapproval.

"It's stealing." She shook her head.

"That's what he said." Referring to Alec and his coffee. Jem had made no comment and simply rolled his eyes slightly before returning to his searching.

They'd made little progress, only finding one incident where an angel was supposedly possessed by a demon but Magnus doubted the chances.

They were almost covered in a layer of dust themselves by the time night had fallen. Magnus had taken off his sweater since it had gotten so hot.

He was reading an old scroll. More on spells than history for he thought he might find something.

He did.

"I think I've got something." He announced, standing over the scroll.

"What?" _What_

"It says here that there's a spell one can use to take the form of another body. Indirectly, possession. Only this is for someone who _isn't_ a demon." He read out the text.

"You think...?" Jem trailed off.

"It might just be what we're looking for." Tessa said.

...

Fin :D How was that? Review please! Apologies for any spelling errors.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I'm back! Feels good to be writing. Sorry I didn't update for so long, my apologies for keeping you waiting. Now, do proceed. ;)

Disclaimer: No I don't own The Mortal Instruments.

Chapter 7

The Purple Haired fellow, who'd entered the club, looked around the gloomy space. The sun had just set and people were filing in for the night. He scanned the area and found who he was looking for.

He walked over to the shaded figure sitting in the corner booth, a glass of red liquid in pressed to her lips.

He sat across from her. "Well if it isn't the fair lady." He grinned.

The lady looked up, green eyes glinting, and she smiled, revealing a pair of pointed white fangs. "Hello Darius." She smiled.

"Camille." He nodded curtly

"What a form to take." She studied his current vessel. "Make do with it." He snapped softly. She waved her hand and took another sip of her drink.

"Tsk tsk, let's not get feisty now precious. Remember, I have something you need. You wouldn't do too well without it or without me now would you." She looked up at him from under her eyelids.

Darius scowled. "Watch your tone vampire, believe me, if you didn't have something of mine I would have spilled your blood on these floors long ago."

Camille chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you would've."

People were starting to file into the club and Darius was getting impatient. "Well, do you have it or not?" He hissed.

"Here." She raised her other hand and from her forefinger dangled a long silver chain to which and iron locket with emeralds was attached. Darius' eyes flashed.

"And your half of the deal?" She teased haughtily. He growled.

"Don't push your luck vampire." He tossed her a small velvet bag of dark blue gems. "Do what you will with them, I care not."

She grinned like the Cheshire Cat and pushed the locket to him before picking up the bag daintily before placing it inside the pocket of her coat.

He stood up and moved to leave, the locket around his neck. He crossed into the body of a young man with dark brown hair and golden eyes and snapped his fingers just as he left the club.

Screams shattered the air behind him and he slipped off into the New York streets unnoticed.

He'd told the vampire not to push but she'd done it.

Oh well.

...

"Damn it women, how is it you win every time!" Jonathan exclaimed, tossing down his knives in frustration. Sera shrugged and tossed another knife at the target, hitting the exact same spot that she'd hit the previous six times. Jonathan huffed and sat on the ground.

Toni sat in one corner with his sketchbook balanced on his lap while Cass and Felix were sparring nearby.

The rest of the day was uneventful, patrols were carried out as usual and so was training.

Sera, however, seemed to be in a better mood than usual. When asked, she'd simple said that she'd slept well. No one decided to push the topic any further than that.

Derek had disappeared to the library and Ruby was holed up in the greenhouse.

That night, once everyone had retreated to the comfort of their rooms and Sera was sure that they were asleep, she jumped out of bed.

She was dressed in a pair of black shorts, a neon blue and green shirt that said "Rave" and a black hoodie over it so as to not draw attention.

She chucked on her boots and tucked away a few knives just in case.

No she wasn't running away.

She was going to a rave.

Call her crazy to be going in a time like this, but when would she get another chance right?

She jumped out her of her room window and landed lightly on the ground. She pulled out her phone, 10:58, she'd be back by midnight and no one would know.

She hurried to the gates when a voice stopped her. "Running off again are we?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned around.

Busted.

She opened her eyes and found Toni standing before her in a black sweater and grey sweatpants.

"I was heading out." She replied weakly.

"Uh huh. No can do princess, it's too dangerous." Toni shook his head. She held her ground.

"Then come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me, it's just a rave anyway, not like I'm going to run away to South America and become a hermit." She repeated.

Toni raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He chuffed. She nodded.

She wasn't kidding.

"Well I..." He trailed off.

"Please Toni, just come with me. It'll be forever before I get to go to one of these again." She pleaded. Toni looked at her and she was staring at him, her grey eyes large and pleading.

He sighed.

"Alright, but we've got to be back by one at the very latest."

She fist pumped and grinned.

"But first, you need a change of clothes." She pointed at his outfit.

"What, as if my good looks don't make up for my late night clothing choices." He retorted.

'It's a rave dumbass. You need something neon and I know exactly where to get clothes like that." She grinned cheekily.

"Oh no, you can't be serious."

_Magnus'._

...

"How could anyone other than a demon posses someone?" Tessa asked, coming up to stand beside Magnus. He shrugged. "There's a spell so I suppose if one was stupid enough, he'd cast it on the vessel he wished to take over and simply whoosh in." Magnus drawled.

This was starting to get on his nerves.

"Possibly, or someone could have cast it on another soul so that that soul could take the form of any person and continuously live, thus making the soul immortal." Tessa suggested.

_Are you saying that the possible offspring of an angel and a demon is a child that can live forever simply by taking control of different vessels? _

"I don't know to be honest." Magnus huffed, exasperated.

"Maybe we should stop for the night and continue tomorrow. We certainly need to the rest." Tessa advised, glancing at her companions who seemed drained of energy.

"A splendid proposition Theresa dear, I shall return tomorrow morning. As for now, as they say in France, au revoir." Magnus said dramatically with a wave of his hand as he fetched his jacket and left.

All this dust was giving him a headache.

...

Darius had made his way through New York fairly quickly. He was trying to track her.

His daughter.

Oh his sweet daughter, how nice it would be to be reunited with her.

Too bad he'd have to say goodbye soon after that.

Oh well, sacrifices had to be made for what he had in mind.

He walked by an abandoned building and barely took notice of it until he noticed a slight glitch of sorts.

He paused to look at the abandoned structure. Suddenly it seemed to glitch. He noticed the glitch.

The Institute. What fun.

He grinned slyly, maybe there would a change in plans this once.

...

How was that? Sorry I couldn't write too much today haha. Do review! :)


End file.
